


Spirits Near Beds

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Captain James Hook's family, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Smee isn't bright, The Pirate Who Came to Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Smee tries to heal a sick Captain Hook before the latter's past haunts him. Inspired by the Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes ''The Rake'' and ''The Pirate Who Came to Dinner.''





	Spirits Near Beds

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*I’m going to depart from this world after a few minutes.* Captain Hook scowled on his bed. *I never ended Peter Pan’s life. My life will end* he thought. Captain Hook’s body ached. He began to wince.

*I was sick for a long time.* The corners of Captain Hook’s mouth almost reached his eyes. *I won’t suffer after I perish. Smee won’t bother me another time. Peter Pan won’t torment me as usual* he thought. He continued to smile.

*Perhaps I’ll be with my mother’s spirit. I’ll be more than happy to be in her arms. Just like when I was a boy.* Captain Hook frowned. *Perhaps I’ll be with my brother’s spirit. Jasper Hook never liked me* he thought. He rolled his eyes.

Captain Hook’s frown remained. His eyes became wide after he saw Smee with one old man near his chamber. *Smee took someone to my ship without my consent?* His scowl came back. Captain Hook’s body began to ache again. After closing his eyes for a few minutes, he opened them.

Captain Hook viewed his mother’s spirit standing near his bed. He gasped. He saw her smile. ‘’Mummy?’’

After wincing again, Captain Hook looked to the other side. He viewed his brother’s happy spirit. He gasped again. ‘’Jasper?’’

‘’It’s a Hook family reunion,’’ Jasper said to his younger brother. 

‘’I’m in the spirit world?’’ Captain Hook asked.

‘’You’re still alive. Mum and I are haunting you before you perish.’’ 

‘’Oh.’’ Captain Hook closed his eyes again. He opened them and saw Smee by his bed. Confused, he tilted his head to one side. Captain Hook sat up. He never ached again. ‘’I’m healed?’’

Smee began to smile and nod at the same time. ‘’I found a doctor for you hours ago. He just departed.’’ Tears formed in Smee’s eyes for a few moments. ‘’The vet is why you’re not a spirit now.’’ He viewed Captain Hook’s eyes widening.

Another scowl formed on Captain Hook’s face. ‘’YOU’RE GOING TO BE A SPIRIT IN A MINUTE, SMEE!’’

 

THE END


End file.
